


Erotyczne fantazje 14

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 14

Dziedziczka zagłębiła się jej całym niebieskim straponem w Ruby. Penetrując skrępowaną łowczynie szybkimi, długimi i głębokimi ruchami, nie dając jej cipce, żadnej litości.

Po momencie sztuczne nasienie wypełniło całe wnętrze cipki Ruby. Liderka wydała z siebie jęk i wyprężyła się czując, że jest ciągle wypełniana przez nową zabawkę jej partnerki.


End file.
